gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerold Tyrell
Ser Gerold Tyrell, popularly known as the Knight of Herons is the fourth son of Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Alerie Hightower - he is the younger brother of Willas, Garth, Margaery and Loras Tyrell. A member of House Tyrell of Highgarden, Gerold was sent as a child to Horn Hill to be fostered by Lord Randyll Tarly and his wife Lady Melessa Florent. His personal sigil is a grey heron on a red field, adorned with four golden roses. Appearance and Personality Gerold is said to look quite different from his older brother Ser Loras, other than the fact that they have the same brown hair. While Loras has long, flowing curly hair, Gerold has short, dark brown hair, and has always kept it short. Adding to what is dissimilar between them, Gerold is tall for his age, being on par with his brother Garlan, and physically built like a tiger. Very broad-shouldered, with long arms, hard bronze eyes and a fierce jaw, Gerold looks more like a warrior than a tourney knight. It is remarked that Gerold does look more like a Tarly than as a Tyrell, but Olenna remarks that his father Mace "would have looked exactly like him at that age, if he'd stayed away from the stuffed boar". Also unlike Loras, Gerold was raised with a greater sense of being a warrior - he doesn't adorn his armour like Loras does, and he wears practical armour and boiled leather with a helmet built with a cross-shaped visor. As he gets older and taller, it is suggested that he does look even more like his father would have done if he hadn't turned so fat. It is implied that Gerold looks like the perfect warrior, and he has even been compared to Ser Gerold Hightower in his own youth. Gerold's other differences with his brother is that Gerold is rather naive to the other elements of the world - he is fierce-tempered, extremely stubborn and confident, which is something that Randyll Tarly admires but it has been pointed out by some people that certain aspects of those traits are, in some ways weaknesses. He has a young man's awe of the things that happen around him, and having grown up hearing stories about other knights who have achieved great things, Gerold hopes to reach similar standards. History Early life Born in 286, Gerold Tyrell is the youngest son and child of Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Alerie Hightower of Highgarden. Gerold has four older siblings, but he remembers Garlan and Margaery the best - he remembers seeing Garlan training Loras to duel, and he once spoke with Margaery about wanting to fight like that. Margaery helped teach him to read and write and even considered teaching him to dance. When he asked his father to teach him to fight, Mace disapproved and decided that Gerold would wait to be trained by Loras, just as Loras had done from Garlan. Olenna, severely against her son's pomposity, planned for Gerold to be trained some other way to fight without the interference of the Lord of Highgarden. She eventually approached Gerold when he was nine years old and explained that she was going to send him to Horn Hill to be fostered by Lord Randyll Tarly, the greatest strategist in the Reach. He was sent to foster at Horn Hill, where he met and befriended Samwell Tarly, who became his closest confidante and friend in his time at Horn Hill. From the moment he arrived, Lord Randyll started training him to fight as his squire. He taught him to ride a horse, and then took him on a hunt within two months of him being in the man's household. Gerold impressed his foster father by shooting a heron as it flew away from him at nearly sixty paces. For this, Randyll suggested that he take up his own coat of arms - a white heron against a red field, adorned with four golden roses since Gerold is the fourth son of Mace Tyrell, and since the easiest thing for him to remember about that day was the red autumn leaves. As a result, Gerold became known as the Knight of Herons', even though he wasn't yet a knight. Back in Highgarden, Olenna deduced that Randyll was giving the boy his own identity and possibly his own pride. Gerold was the same age as Dickon, but he was extremely close to Samwell. At the age of twelve, he was visited by Lady Olenna, and she explained to him that the moment that he was knighted he would be allowed to return to Highgarden - this was the singular condition with which his father had agreed to give him to the Tarlys. Gerold was made more obsessed with improving as a warrior and started training more harshly - he asked to face three opponents at a time in training, hugely impressing Randyll. As a result, Randyll became far more disappointed in Samwell, unfortunately - Gerold was not to know that he had become a factor in his foster father's disdain for his best friend. It was suggested heavily that he would wed to Talla when they both come of age, but Gerold originally largely ignored her because he was more interested in learning more about Randyll Tarly's exploits during the War of the Usurper. He became close friends with all of the Tarly family very quickly. It was largely viewed that Gerold prospered under Lord Randyll's tutelage, but while this was true he longed to see home. A Game of Thrones At the beginning of the story, Gerold is training with Dickon Tarly at swordplay. Gerold has been training all day, and he is actually training Dickon himself to duel. He defeats Dickon quickly, giving the boy tips on combat along the way. Throughout the duel, Dickon continuously asks him about his siblings - particularly about the prodigiously skilled Loras Tyrell, but Gerold confesses that he hasn't seen Loras in years and doesn't know much about his skill with a sword. He only hears about his brother's famous talent with a lance. Randyll Tarly watches them critically, and it is heavily remarked that Loras is the most desirable bachelor in the Seven Kingdoms. He speaks with Samwell, who laments that he cannot fight like that. He dines with Sam, and the two of them exchange trivial facts on the history of the Seven Kingdoms - it is revealed that, in their talks, Gerold has learned most of what he knows of Westerosi history. It is Sam's eighteenth name-day and Gerold, Talla and Dickon all club together to make him a cake, to his joy. Gerold ponders the irony of acting like he was brother to these people, when he wasn't. Whilst he is shedding his armour from training, Talla approaches him and starts sobbing, stating that Samwell is leaving Horn Hill to take the black. Gerold is alarmed by the news and comforts Talla as she cries. Melessa approaches and Gerold assures her that he will be alright, and that so many men have become honourable and legendary at the Wall. Melessa states that Randyll only just brought the news to her. Gerold goes to Randyll just as he is, rather coldly, farewelling Sam. He rides with Sam through the woods of Horn Hill on his way out, and he voices his regret that the two of them may not see each other in a very long time. Gerold remarks that the next time he sees Sam, he will be all in black. Laughing, the two of them embrace like brothers and Gerold watches as Sam leaves with the entourage his father has prepared. One night, while returning from dinner, Gerold overhears Randyll and Melessa quarrelling violently over Sam's departure, and Melessa argues that her husband sent Sam away because he was always ashamed of him and now he was finally rid of him. The argument ceases when Gerold enters the room, and Gerold asks if it is true. Randyll confesses that Sam did have several moments where Randyll wasn't proud of him, but that he would be a much better man at the Wall. Unconvinced, Gerold tells Randyll that he had to leave his home at his grandmother's behest when he was much younger, and he was terrified - he is grateful for all that Lord Randyll has done for him, but he verbally considers what Sam is going through. He leaves when he sees Sabina at the door - the blacksmith's daughter. It is revealed that the two of them are close and the two of them talk on the battlements of Horn Hill. Gerold points out Highgarden in the distance and voices his longing to go home one day. Randyll announces that they are about to receive a visit from Lord Mace Tyrell, Gerold's father. Gerold is exhilarated by the news that his father is finally visiting Horn Hill after so long. The Tarly family present themselves in the courtyard of Horn Hill and Lord Mace Tyrell rides through the gate, surrounded by his entourage and Gerold's eldest brother Garlan - Gerold is shocked since his father has become fat and thick-skinned, whereas Garlan has become tall and graceful and every bit a knight. Gerold embraces his brother, who acclaims how tall he has become. He faces his father, who embraces him tightly and expressing melodramatically how pleased he is to see his son again. The two of them walk through Horn Hill, and when they are alone Mace announces that Olenna has stuck true to her words - when he is knighted, he will be allowed to return to Highgarden to see the rest of his family. Gerold asks after Loras, Margaery, Alerie and Willas and learns that Margaery has been betrothed to Lord Renly Baratheon. The Tarlys and Tyrells dine, and Gerold notices that Mace and Randyll look and act absurdly differently - Randyll is tall, strong, stern and proud, whereas his father is large, fat, bearded and loud. There, Mace announces that he intends to send Garlan and Gerold to King's Landing in light of the appointment of the new Hand of the King, Eddard Stark. In response to this, Gerold asks if Garlan intends to participate in the tournament, to which Garlan states that he does not fight in tournaments like Loras because he is a warrior, not a showman. He tests Gerold's swordplay the next day and is very impressed, but notes that Gerold relies dominantly on using his defence to mask an incoming assault. He suggests that Gerold must eliminate a threat in combat before it becomes too uncontrollable. Leaving Horn Hill with his brother, Gerold makes for King's Landing, where the two of them engage in conversation. Garlan asks him about Horn Hill and whether or not he is being treated well, during which Gerold eventually opens up about how Samwell Tarly was sent to the Wall - and how his father had always loathed him. Garlan is shocked by this, and Gerold nervously asks why Olenna didn't send him to the Wall instead if it would make a man of him. Garlan explains that the oaths taken at the Wall are irrevocable, and if Gerold was sent there he could never, ever return. Garlan explains that the likes of Waldar Frey keep all of their sons around them and come to loath them - as children they would bow and scrape to him, as adults they would annoy him. Their father loves him, but Olenna was concerned that he wouldn't be made a man since Mace already had three promising sons and a beautiful daughter. Olenna sent him over to Horn Hill so that he would receive considerable attention in becoming a warrior and a man, and the condition of his return being knighthood would be a reflection of this. Garlan and Gerold make camp near Ashford, where Gerold remembers that this is where Robert was dealt his singular defeat by Lord Randyll Tarly - Garlan laughs that their father considers himself a great warrior for Ashford even though it was Tarly who led the vanguard. Garlan then decides to further test Gerold's swordsmanship and the two of them engage in sparring sessions, during which Garlan outmatches him clearly. They then decide to duel without swords, during which Gerold goes wild and the duel ends with Gerold pressing the edge of his sword into Garlan's back. As they continue their journey the next day, Gerold hunts for them and comes back with a brace of pheasants, claiming that Randyll taught him to hunt. Garlan states that he knows how Gerold has taken his own personal sigil. Gerold retorts with the news that Loras has taken his own personal sigil as well. Within two days riding, they have reached King's Landing, where they are greeted by Lord Varys. Gerold takes an immediate dislike to Varys, considering to be overtly obsequious to an extreme, so much that it might be a facade. The Spider leads the two of them to a tent, where Gerold asks after his brother Loras. There, Varys explains that Loras is riding at present and, since Gerold is not a knight he cannot ride in the tournament - Gerold states that he doesn't fight in tournaments, to the awe of his brother. Varys begs a word with Garlan, so Gerold leaves and explores the camp. He reaches the tourney grounds and hides in the crowd to watch - he witnesses Lord Renly Baratheon being unhorsed by Sandor Clegane. Awed by seeing the tournament, Gerold later sees his brother Ser Loras Tyrell the Knight of the Flowers unhorse Ser Meryn Trant. He is almost perplexed by the extravagance of Loras's armour, since Randyll once told him that fancy armour is irrelevant to a mace and sword. Gerold is discovered by a tall and muscular knight of the Kingsguard, whom Gerold recognises immediately to be Ser Barristan Selmy. Gerold bows to the old knight, who laughingly bids him stand. Barristan notices the similarities between Gerold and Loras and concludes that he is a Tyrell boy. Gerold, once nervous, explodes into details of what he has heard his whole life about Ser Barristan, especially his famous defeat of Maelys Blackfyre. Barristan calms him and asks what he thinks of Loras. Gerold confesses that he thinks Loras looks like a true people's man, and a true knight...but not necessarily a true warrior. When the knight asks who he considers a warrior, Gerold answers Lord Randyll Tarly. Barristan finds this curious and asks Gerold about himself and why he has taken a sigil of his own before becoming a knight. Gerold explains that Lord Tarly recommended it to give him a sense of identity, and because he wanted to return to Highgarden his own man. Barristan states that Mace Tyrell is a good man, but not a great warrior, and Gerold agrees to his shame. Barristan asks him what he would wish for if he became a knight, and Gerold confesses that he would wish to serve a cause that will fulfil him. Smiling, Barristan leaves. Gerold enters the archery contest and, outmatches all other people with his unexpected archery skills, striking the target at eighty paces. However, he loses to Anguy the Archer. However, one of the competitors, Jalabhar Xho, becomes enraged at being defeated and aims at Anguy, Gerold sees this and slams into the Archer, knocking him out of the arrow's path. Awed by this, Anguy gives half of the winnings to Gerold and dares him to get himself drunk with it. He earns acclaim from Garlan when he returns with the story and with Anguy's account of the story. They witness Loras Tyrell jousting against the Mountain and the ensuing altercation between the Mountain and the Hound, and Gerold can't help but feel exhaustingly relieved to see Loras saved by Sandor Clegane. He is awed by seeing the Hound fight his older brother, contemplating how few people could fight with the fervor that the Hound did. That night, Gerold drinks with Garlan and the two of them are soon visited by Loras, who greets his little brother respectfully. Loras offers to knight him in light of how he saved Anguy's life, but he knows that Olenna wouldn't approve, and anyway Gerold doesn't consider it an achievement. That night, Gerold hears the sound of a young woamn screaming and awakens. He hears it coming from a small set of tents nearby, where the Gold Cloaks are surrounding a group of peasants, several of whom are clearly drunk. Seizing his sword, Gerold charges into the commotion when Garlan goes to intervene, even though Garlan explicitly orders his younger sibling to stay put. Gerold enters the fray to find several gold cloaks are also drunk, and one of them is fiercely assaulting a fifteen-year-old girl, trying to rape her. Gerold surges into the gold cloak and knocks him to the ground, away from the girl. Drawing his sword, Gerold stands between the girl and the gold cloak, who removes his helmet and is revealed to be eighteen-years-old. Naming himself as Ser Simon Blackmont, he attacks Gerold, who easily beats him. Flanked by three of his friends, Simon attacks him again and Gerold loses his sword, but he fights on, smashing three of one man's teeth out and breaking another's arm, even though he receives a fearsome blow to the back of his head. Retrieving his sword, he moves to defend the girl further, until the City Watch surrounds him. Lord Commander Janos Slynt brings him to Ser Barristan Selmy, since the King is indisposed as is Lord Eddard Stark. Recognizing him from earlier that day, Barristan asks why Gerold intervened and Gerold stated that he hopes to be a knight, and a knight protects the endangered - he saw the girl about to be raped, and he defended her, and when he was faced with three men he continued to defend himself like any knight would. Barristan brings forward Simon, who lies that Gerold wanted to assault the girl as well and didn't want Simon to take the fun for him. Gerold and Simon argue until Ser Barristan breaks up the argument and orders Janos Slynt to release him before he risks insulting Highgarden. Janos looks in shock at Gerold upon realising that he is a Tyrell, and immediately releases him. On his way out, the young woman he protected approaches him and identifies herself as Jaeryse - Rys for short. She is fifteen years old, and she asks how old he is. She then asks him why he stood by her even though they'd never met, and Gerold confesses that he just saw someone who was under attack and was compelled to stand in that person's way. She thanks him and states that those gold cloaks weren't the first to try her, and they won't be the last. Simon confronts Gerold after word erupts around King's Landing of how he was humiliated by a squire. Gerold notes that his injuries from the fight are worse - he is covered with bruises and a black eye, and he is limping. Simon vows revenge against Gerold, but he points out that the young man cannot fight and that he had been drunk anyway when he fought Gerold. They are interrupted when Loras Tyrell intervenes and starts to angrily chide his brother for what he has done. Georld points out that he was protecting someone, which Loras recognises but he chastises Gerold for not uses his head. Garlan arrives and breaks up the argument, stating that Gerold did what he saw as right. Recognising the logic of his older brother, Loras leaves and Garlan smiles at Gerold. Gerold himself laments that he has injured someone as much as he did, believing that the gold cloak could have done so much but now that Gerold had shamed him he would be opposed with that humiliation the rest of his life. Gerold is inexplicably invited to court, escorted by Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Balon Swann of the Kingsguard. He is brought before the Small Council, which is controlled at present by Lord Varys in the absence of the Hand of the King Eddard Stark. There, Janos Slynt arrives and states that several gold cloaks are starting to lose popularity with the smallfolk now that Gerold has thwarted a drunken brawl with one of them and defended a member of the smallfolk. Varys approaches Gerold, silencing Janos Slynt, and asks him how his injuries are. Gerold notes that his only considerable injury is the headache he received. Varys suggests to Lord Renly Baratheon that he ought to be commended, but Gerold surprises them all by stating that he wants no commendation - he only wants a bed and a meal and training. Lord Renly finds this entertaining and offers him a knighthood. Gerold states that it is what he wants, but he is not yet worthy of it, which is concurred by Lord Janos. He leaves. Gerold intends to return to Horn Hill, when suddenly Lord Randyll Tarly himself appears and states that war has been declared between the Starks and the Lannisters after the arrest of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell - Ned Stark had attempted treason against the newly-crowned King Joffrey Baratheon. Gerold asks why Lord Tarly has come himself, and Randyll explains that House Tyrell has allied with Lord Renly Baratheon, who has fled the Capital and called the banners of the Stormlands against Joffrey, claiming himself to be the rightful king - House Tarly, swearing allegiance to the Tyrells, is thus allied with Lord Renly. Gerold is shocked by the fact that a war has come to the Seven Kingdoms, and understands that he will have to fight in that war - he regrets rejecting the knighthood from Lord Renly earlier yesterday. Gerold, Garlan and Lord Randyll ride from King's Landing to Horn Hill at speed, and on the way Gerold reminds himself that he is riding alongside a war hero of the royalists back in Robert's Rebellion. He understands that to ride beside a war hero would be any other boy's dream. These thoughts are suddenly cut short when Gerold sees a bandit charge at Lord Randyll from behind. He screams to his lord, who turns and realises that there are a group of bandits charging out of the woods towards them. Randyll draws Heartsbane and Garlan his own sword. The three of them battle the bandits, some of whom are on horseback themselves surprisingly. Amid the skirmish, Gerold manages to shoot an incoming bandit before it attacks his brother's horse from behind and beats off several other attackers with his sword, but when combating against an opponent's axe the sword is snapped in half. Gerold finishes his opponent by striking him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Tossing aside his broken weapon, Gerold fends off the rest with his bow, until Garlan skilfully finishes them off. Before more can arrive, they reunite with Ser Loras's entourage and continue on to Horn Hill. When they have arrived, Gerold finds that a huge crowd has gathered at Horn Hill, and that Lord Renly is already present. Sabina appears and explains to him that Renly has just signed a pact with Lord Mace Tyrell - a pact in marriage between Renly, and Mace's daughter Lady Margaery Tyrell. Surprised at this, Gerold also learns from her that Renly plans on uniting the Reach and the Stormlands against Joffrey. Gerold understands that a war is coming straight for them, and that, as of that moment, he is a warrior of House Tyrell. A Clash of Kings At Horn Hill, Gerold is called to meet with 'King' Renly Baratheon - who has been declared claimant as King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm - where he finds him, Lord Randyll Tarly and Lord Leyton Hightower. It is declared that his father, Lord Mace, has been declared Hand of the King to Renly in lgiht of margaery's marriage to him. Renly tells him that the last time they spoke, he rejected a knighthood in front of the Small Council - that was in a time of peace, and now they are at war and he is required. Also, Lord Randyll has stated that Gerold is ready. He has learned to fight and learned the parameters of chivalry and honour from him. Gerold asks what Renly intends to do, and Renly explains that his older brother Lord Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone has declared himself the rightful king as well, and with Robb Stark rising as King in the North, the crown is facing three enemies including Renly - but they have to subjugate Stannis before they can move forward. Renly calls a ceremony in Horn Hill to announce the union between House Tyrell and House Baratheon of Storm's End, and then calls Gerold forward - there, Renly Baratheon summons Randyll forward and Randyll draws Heartsbane, before knighting Gerold where he kneels. Mace Tyrell then steps forward, resplendent in green with a golden cloak, before taking Randyll's place in front of him. Gerold offers to swear fealty to his father, who rejects this because he is already a Tyrell and there is no need to swear fealty to his own father, considering that his loyalty is already expected of him Mace bids him stand and then embraces him tightly, proclaiming him Ser Gerold Tyrell of Highgarden, the Knight of Herons. The hall erupts in applause at his knighthood and Gerold catches Sabina in the distance, applauding him. He is then presented with a new sword - a two-handed longsword made of castle-forged steel, and Mace Tyrell requests that he give it a name. Gerold studies the blade and decides to name it Blinkstrike, after testing its efficiency. Leaving, Gerold is pulled aside by Sabina. She congratulates him on his knighthood and acclaims the fact that he has earned the right to return to Highgarden at last - Gerold smiles and states that he wants to take her back with him. Sabina smirks and states that she would love to see Highgarden one day, but she can't be with Gerold unfortunately because she is smallfolk whilst he is a knight of the realm . Gerold understands and states that he had always considered her a friend, and she says the same. They ride from Hightower to Oldtown, collecting more men and lords for Renly's army, before Renly sends ravens to many storm lords demanding fealty. Gerold remarks how many lords swear allegiance to Renly even though Stannis has the better claim to the throne. When they learn that Storm's End is under assault from Stannis, Renly immediately decides to confront his brother for his castle. In private, Gerold overhears the discussions between Randyll Tarly and Renly that he fears having to face his brother in battle. While sharpening Blinkstrike, Gerold meets Lady Brienne of Tarth, who he notices has become a reputably fearsome warrior under her father's tutelage. He befriends Brienne, and asks about her life on the island of Tarth. After the two of them engage in lively conversation, Gerold realises that Brienne is shyer than he would expect - he sympathises that he is the youngest in his family, and considers himself different in several respects, but he doesn't yearn for everyone's acceptance. Word spreads of Robb Stark's continuing victories against Tywin Lannister, leading Renly to believe that they would find a useful ally in him, but Gerold's father objects to this - Gerold acknowledges that, after all these years, Mace is still haunted from losing to the Starks during Robert's Rebellion. With or without Mace's objections, Renly decides that, if the Starks come to him he will hear whatever they have to say before making his judgement. That night, Gerold tours Bitterbridge with Garlan, during which Gerold hears a conversation between Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon that is originally about Brienne, but transforms into the suggestion of what might happen if they end up warring with Stannis. Gerold eavesdrops and learns that Renly doesn't want to destroy Stannis - he just wants his older brother to bend the knee to him like he had sworn allegiance to Robert. Gerold realises on his own that this will never happen - Stannis is older, has the better claim than Renly, and is as stubborn as a statue. He will never bend the knee to anyone, ever. Catelyn Stark arrives at the camp and witnesses a tournament in which Loras loses to Brienne, which Gerold is seen cheering at. Catelyn remarks that he looks little like an actual Tyrell, and also looks like a warrior more than a child - she remembers seeing a young Robert Baratheon, and views Gerold as a younger, shorter version of him. After speaking with Renly, she encounters Gerold sitting by a camp fire and sharing a cup of wine with a clearly-drunk stable boy. He accepts her invitation to sit by him and then asks about his life. Gerold easily brushes aside the subject and asks Catelyn about her son. She refuses to talk about Robb Stark's war councils, but Gerold states he isn't talking abotu that - he asks if she is proud of him. Catelyn assures him that she is proud of the Young Wolf every day of his life. The two of them share a cup of wine and Catelyn remarks that he looks so different from the other Tyrells, and he counters that he's grown up majorly apart from his family - he has two families now. After a protracted parley between the Baratheon brothers, which ends disastrously with neither brother reaching common ground and opting to destroy one another, Renly returns and Gerold anticipates that he will be faced with his first open battle with a dangerous enemy - however, Loras assures him that the battle will be short because Renly has an immense army and Stannis doesn't, and with three Tyrells fighting on the same side. Randyll Tarly assures him also that they will win because the Tarlys have defeated Baratheons before - the arrogance of both assurances is unsettling to Gerold, who believes that having three Tyrells, one of whom has never seen proper battle before, will not undeniably alter the odds. In the night, Renly Baratheon is murdered and the camp descends suddenly into chaos upon his death. It is theorised that Brienne of Tarth assassinated him - a theory bolstered by Brienne's status as a woman. Gerold is unconvinced, but nevertheless his father gathers the four of them and they leave for Bitterbridge before Stannis Baratheon arrives. '''WIP' Category:House Tyrell Category:Knights Category:Squires Category:Warrior Category:Siblings Category:Major Characters Category:POV character Category:Cossack09